coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7775 (9th January 2012)
Plot Rita has to cancel her trip to see Mavis because of the driving charges. Tina is convinced that Kirsty's behind it. Rita tells Tina that if she is, Tina's as much to blame for provoking Kirsty. Stella and Karl discuss Carla's necklace. Stella wonders whether to tell Leanne, but Karl says not to. Sally's annoyed at Beth and Eileen for spilling the beans about her and Frank. Frank can't help getting his dad's body home and blames Carla for having his passport confiscated. He thanks Sally for all she's done for him. Buoyant Carla, wearing the necklace, is interviewing for new machinists. Julie lets slip to Michelle that Sally and Frank are an item. Tina confronts Kirsty about the speeding. Kirsty baulks to hear that it was Rita driving, and doesn't show it but realises she's made a big mistake when Tina snaps that Rita hadn't renewed her licence because she was lying in rubble after the tram crash. Dev presents a disappointed Amber with a leather log book for her 21st birthday to record her job hunting in. Sunita is grateful to a shifty Dev that he didn't splash out and buy her a car. Michelle tells a shaken Carla about Frank and Sally. Returning from shopping empty handed, Leanne tells Stella how Peter's weekly counselling session seems to fill him with the joys of spring, increasing Stella's suspicions. Stella's tormented more than ever about keeping quiet hearing Leanne talking about IVF and how much she adores and trusts Peter. Dev presents Amber with the keys to a car. Sunita is boiling mad. Becky arranges to meet Danny again. Owen brings two more fish home for the pond and vetoes the names Faye suggests. Faye's thrilled with Anna's suggestion that the two of them have a night in with a DVD together. Tina tells Tyrone her theories that Kirsty is out to get her, and is annoyed that Tommy doesn't back her up. Stella's still having a dilemma about telling Leanne, but Karl tells her that she should stay well out of it all. Danny tells an incensed Becky that Steve had told him only to deal with him on the Street Cars deal but that it isn't finalised yet. It's clear he fancies Becky but she's too wound up to pick up any signals. Kirsty tells Rita there had been a misunderstanding and has sorted it all out so that Rita won't be fined, lose her licence, or get any points. Tina's mad that she's been outmanoeuvred. Kevin makes his displeasure at the Frank/Sally news known to Carla. Carla then fills Peter in on the latest development and speculates on how it will appear to a jury. Peter instinctively puts his hand on her arm. Carla pulls away in case anybody sees but Stella has seen it all. Becky tells Steve that Danny is happy to deal with her, despite what Steve had told him. Peter stands alone at the bar and Stella asks him through to the back. Stella asks Peter outright what's going on between him and Carla. Stella tells him that she'd seen the necklace in the bag of shopping left in Karl's cab. Cast Regular cast *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Beth - Lisa George *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne Guest cast *Danny Stratton - Jeremy Sheffield Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Garden *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Foster's - Factory floor and office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter struggles to hold his nerve as Stella confronts him in the pub; and Becky is too wound up to notice she has an admirer. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,310,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2012 episodes